


Синоптик ожидает над Макондо смерч

by thett



Series: casa mexicana [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thett/pseuds/thett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мукуро не рад тому, что происходит между ним и Дино.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Синоптик ожидает над Макондо смерч

\- Кем ты хотел стать в детстве?  
Если бы они жили в другом мире, в мире простых вещей, где все действия оправданы законами игры, где можно было бы только ходить по линиям, знать свое место, удерживать друг друга за руку – Мукуро стал бы кем-то простым и творческим. Программистом, может быть. Или барменом. Или идиотом, в двадцать шесть лет все еще лелеющим идею делать тяжелый провокативный рок, проводящим дни в приемных кабинетах знаменитых лейблов, греющим в руках диск демо-записей и читалку с учебником по философии (неоконченное высшее, конечно). А Дино в том мире стал бы политиком. Вещал бы с трибун про всеобщее благо. Они бы не встретились. Это было самое лучшее.  
Увы, Мукуро отрабатывал карму в неигровой и однозначно тяжелой реальности. Здесь становились возможными вещи, о которых ему бы и в голову не пришло задуматься в детстве. Чудовищные эксперименты всех подряд семей над своими детьми (и если быть честным, топовую позицию в чарте держал Савада, облагороженный донельзя воспитанием в стиле ЦЕДЕФ), нелинейная логика, говорящие камни и прочая чепуха. Вершиной всех бед Мукуро полагал человека – венец гребаного развития, и финальную его стадию, человека играющего. Здесь не игра забавлялась людьми (о сладкий покой программных решений!), но люди играли кто во что горазд. Кто в прятки, кто в догонялки, и без оружия эти игры не обходились. Это придавало жизни определенную остроту. Местами даже горечь.  
Одно не менялось. Дино Каваллоне оставался политиком - он умел заставлять людей делать то, чего от них хотел, и делать это с удовольствием.  
\- Космонавтом, конечно, - ответил Дино и потянул Мукуро к себе. Для этого ему даже не пришлось вставать с кресла: неприличной длины пояс модной тряпки очевидно напрашивался на такое обращение.  
\- Ты зачем пальто надел? – осведомился Дино, развязывая узел. Мукуро из вредности затянул морской, что давало ему незначительную отсрочку, дополнительный глоток воздуха перед прыжком в неизбежное.  
\- Холодно, - ответил Мукуро, хотя на самом деле это была нота протеста. В мексиканской асьенде Дино все было белым, белым и высоким; неровно заштукатуренная пустота давила на голову. Стать небольшой черной кляксой – вот все, что мог Мукуро сделать против власти ослепительно тюремных стен. – И это не пальто, а тренч. Почему космонавтом?  
\- Кто не мечтал стать космонавтом? – удивился Дино. Он победил пояс и смотрел снизу вверх: блестящий чистотой вакуума, прозрачный, добрый взгляд. Первый сигнал к бою, первый сигнал «сдавайся». Челюсть повело болезненным предвкушением; Мукуро разрешил коленям согнуться. Бренчащие кости с тихим неприятным звуком коснулись каменной плитки.  
\- Я не мечтал, - сказал Мукуро. – Что там интересного, в этом космосе.  
Безвоздушное пространство – нет ни тепла, ни света. Солнце заливает открытый внутренний двор, стены в три метра высотой, от белого становится зябко в груди.  
\- Давай я тебе покажу, - предложил Дино. Незаметным, обкатанным практикой движением он перетек к Мукуро на пол, но пока еще ничего не делал. Сидел рядом, на расстоянии первого жеста – белого флага – и смотрел, и легкие сжимались в объеме пропорционально непройденным до обрыва сантиметрам.  
\- Ничего интересного, - повторил Мукуро, истратил весь воздух на свое последнее слово. Последнее слово – это важнее всего. Хотя когда становится нечем дышать, это утверждение уже оспоримо.  
У Мукуро не было при себе ничего белого, даже носового платка. Чтобы изобразить подобие флага, ему пришлось раздеться донага. Пол был холодным, синее небо врезалось в лоб. Даже небо здесь было каким-то неправильным. Он встал бы на колени еще раз, если бы это помогло – но никогда не помогало, сколько бы раз, ко взаимному удовольствию, Мукуро ни пытался.  
Все ничего, если бы не это чувство. Пленяющее, наркотическое переживание собственного бессилия, которое заполняло Мукуро каждый раз, когда он входил в дом.  
\- А я все-таки покажу, - шепотом сказал Дино на ухо, остужая отпечаток зубов. Шепот казался неуместным в этом огромном пространстве. Оставь, не показывай мне звезды; я слепну и так, самая худшая злая звездочка здесь – ты.  
Губы обветрились, зашелушились во время перелета, но ему все равно казалось, что Дино чувствует сквозь соль и стоны чужое пряное тепло. Иногда мелькала подлая мысль: не этого ли он ищет, не сокрытое ли хочет похитить, но каждый раз убеждался - нет, нет. Развешивает коллекцию белых флагов, украшает поместье позами, как невинная селянка собирает букетик цветов луговых.  
Над белыми, как сажа, стенами подобием флюгеров торчали кусты видеокамер, все до единой отвернутые наружу.

На следующий раз он даже хотел никуда не ехать. В их с Кеей разговорах визиты к Каваллоне проходили под иносказательным «инспекция опиумных полей близ границы с Мексикой». У хозяев опиумных полей на удивление часто возникали проблемные ситуации, требовавшие немедленного вмешательства квалифицированного специалиста. Тонкочувствующий Хибари-доно не уточнял необходимость присутствия этого конкретного специалиста, оставляя темные заводи недоговоренностей и умолчаний в первозданном покое. Это помешало бы любым отношениям; у них не было отношений уже семь лет как.  
Мукуро сунул голову под подушку и осторожно издал полный мучительной муки стон. Хибари имел недобрую привычку подавлять любые проявления печали, ведомый комплексом самурая. Сегодня он поступил милосердно: сверху на голую спину спланировали свитер, паспорт и билеты. И, кажется, горячий тост. Обычно бывало что-то потяжелее.  
\- Хватит ныть, - сказал милосердный Кея. – Невыполнение служебных обязанностей плохо сказывается на карме. Я тебе это гарантирую.  
\- У меня там от неба болит голова, - аргументировал Мукуро, проглотив болтавшееся на языке что-то про колени и локти.  
На паспорт упала пачка каких-то таблеток.  
\- Оно как асфальтный каток. Выдавливает мозг через глаза и уши, - развивал тему Мукуро. Матрас промялся: Кея сел рядом и выудил голову Мукуро из-под подушки, бережно ухватив за челку.  
\- Ты не видишь ситуацию, - вздохнул Кея. – Ты с ним борешься. А с ним не надо бороться.  
\- Почему, - упрямо возразил Мукуро.  
\- Потому что у тебя от этого болит голова, - сказал Кея. – Оно тупое и бесконечное. Это же небо. С ним не надо бороться. На него надо просто смотреть.  
\- Не на что там смотреть.  
Кея не ответил; только хмыкнул, а потом наклонился и поцеловал под ухо – в зажившую метку от укуса, след в след.


End file.
